Spin the Wheel, Pull the Trigger
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: On the anniversary of Reborn's death, Tsuna plays a game with Byakuran.


_Spin the Wheel, Pull the Trigger_

The morning Tsuna went to see Byakuran there was no sun in the sky. Not yet. But there would be, very soon, if all went according to plan.

Byakuran answered the door with a smile that left little to the imagination; Tsuna was already well aware of just how much danger he was putting himself in by being here, this deep in Byakuran's territory without an armed guard. But today was a special day, one he had sworn he wouldn't fight on. Byakuran wouldn't fight either, once he learned of the activity Tsuna had in mind for today.

"Oh my, if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun! Whatever could convince you to come here, so early in the day?" Byakuran asked, pulling a bag of marshmallows out of thin air and popping them open, amethyst eyes narrowed in hellish glee. Mukuro had nothing on this man, Tsuna realized belatedly. Mukuro was evil with a purpose; this man was simply _evil. _

"I thought you and I could spend some time together, Byakuran-san. You see, after my tutor Reborn died, I had time to think about some things. Mostly, what you said about your family joining mine. Or perhaps it was the other way around. But in either case, I'd like to try it again. Start fresh, as it were." He smiled here, trying to put all his energy and happiness into it. Byakuran seemed to buy into it, raising a brow with pure curiosity and a hint of paranoia.

"Oh? Then tell me Tsunayoshi, why do you have a gun behind your back?"

Tsuna pouted, tipping his head as he revealed a familiar looking green-and-black gun. "This? This is a keepsake. It's also something for us to do, as it were. A… contract, I guess you could say."

Byakuran stared at him a moment, then smiled and closed his eyes, moving aside to let Tsuna inside. "Come inside, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." The twenty-four year old slipped inside, heart pounding as he listened to the doors shut behind him. His grip on the gun did not waver, and if he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could almost feel the indents where his teacher had gripped the gun before him. Behind him, Byakuran slid the bolt across the door, devouring another marshmallow before turning around to face him.

"Now then Tsunayoshi-kun, shall we get down to business?"

Tsuna smiled, but there was no love in it. "Yes, we really should you know. Well, obviously you've already heard my story, and you've seen my contract item. Now, we play the rounds, and let Fate decide the rest." And before Byakuran could figure out what he meant, he raised the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger.

An empty _click _echoed in the suddenly silent room. Still smiling, Tsuna pulled the gun from his head and flipped it around, offering the handle to Byakuran. "Your turn."

The white haired man stood frozen, staring at the gun with wider eyes than Tsuna had ever seen. After a moment, he slowly reached out and took it, staring at it as if he'd never seen it before, then laughing quietly, brought it to his own head and pulled the trigger. Another _click _sounded.

The gun was passed back. "So, this is your 'contract'? Such a bold move Tsunayoshi. Clearly it can't be your idea." Byakuran challenged him as his opponent pulled the trigger. _Click._

"Oh no, it wasn't my idea at all, Byakuran-san. But this was my tutor's favorite game growing up, and I felt that today of all days was a good day to play it." _Click. _Pass.

"Ah, so its sentimental reasons that drive you. Such a loyal student you are, Tsunayoshi. I hope I can find someone like you to fill my shoes some day." The white haired man sighed over the click of the gun, then took it back in his own hands. "Pray tell, just how many bullets are in this 'contract'?" _Click._

"Just one." _Click._

Byakuran started as he handed the gun back over, suddenly frowning. "Well, that's no fun Tsunayoshi-kun. You should have put one in for the both of us. Equality equals peace after all." The smile he gave was closer to a leer. _Click._

Tsuna's answering grin was almost manic. "I should have, shouldn't I? But I learned my lesson long ago, Byakuran. Reborn told me never to make a mess I wasn't ready to clean up, and I've been holding onto that piece of advice for all these years." _Click._

"That's nice. Tutors should give such grand advice." _Click._

"Advice can be very good for the soul. Which is why I'm going to give you some next round, when this game ends." _Click. _Tsuna's smile was almost as twisted as Byakuran's, his eyes fever-bright.

Byakuran answered him with a grin of his own, eyes alight. "What makes you think this game will end with a bullet, Tsunayoshi-_kun? _What makes you think that my men won't tear your fortress of twigs apart, and destroy what's left of your precious _famiglia?_" _Click._

And suddenly Tsuna just stopped and tipped his head, his smile fading into something gentle and small, almost childish. "Because," he murmured, "I swore on the crest of my Family, I pledged my soul to the Vongola, and gave my blood to those who served me. If I allowed you to do away with what's left of my Family after doing such things, well then it just wouldn't be nice of me, now would it?"

Byakuran had no answer for that, body tense as he eagerly waited for the boss before him to pull the trigger. He thought Tsuna would aim it at his head, like he'd been doing, but instead Tsuna switched his grip, and pointed it under his chin in an all-too familiar stance. Byakuran froze, realization of Tsuna's plans suddenly striking him with the abruptness of a lightning bolt. "You…!"

"Now let me give you some advice Byakuran. _**Burn in hell,**__" _Tsuna hissed, and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Byakuran watched, some part of him screaming in rage, as Tsuna's body hit the carpet, crimson fluid seeping into the fabric and dying the white a vivid red. Their contract had been formed, Byakuran realized too late, and unlike most contracts, this one had absolutely no loopholes.

The doors behind him burst open, the guards rushing inside to the sight of Byakuran sitting on the couch, the body of Vongola Decimo beside him. Icily, the white haired man ordered them to clean up the mess and ship the remains back to Vongola's part of the forest. He swallowed a handful of marshmallows as he said this, eyes full of rage.

He would break the Vongola, and he would do it before that brat had a chance to get a grip on the world around him. And who knew? He might even be feeling _merciful _when all was said and done, and offer _Tsunayoshi-kun _a place by his side as his _slave. _He laughed at the thought. _Soon, _he promised himself.

_Soon._


End file.
